Village Roadshow-Umbrella Entertainment Limited/DVD Releases
Roadshow Entertainment (formerly Roadshow Home Video) is a division of the Australian media company Village Roadshow (formerly Roadshow Home Video and Roadshow Entertainment). Notable releases include First Blood, Mad Max, Gallipoli, and The Terminator. Their first VHS release was Scanners. Like Rigby-CIC Video (defunct), RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts Video and CEL Home Video (half of population replaced), Roadshow Entertainment is an independent video distributor in Australia and New Zealand. But also their first Roadshow/Umbrella Entertainemnt DVD & Blu-ray release was Q: The Winged Serpent on the 40th Anniversary Edition, remastered in CGI. First Release Roadshow Home Video's 40th Anniversary Collection Embassy Pictures Pack Hexagon Collection Pack Australian New Wave Collection Anchor Bay Collection 1 Six Shooters Double-Pack Flashback Home Entertainment Pack 1 *Fraternity Vacation *Flower in the Attic *George (1972) Lionsgate Pack Ozploitation Classics The Animated Classics Collection Popeye the Sailor Man *Disc 1 **Popeye the Sailor Meets Sinbad the Sailor (1936) **I’m in the Army Now (1936) **Little Swee’ Pea (1936) **Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba’s Forty Thieves (1937) **I Never Changes My Attitude (1937) **Paneless Window Washer (1937) **Date to Skate (1938) **Customers Wanted (1939) **Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp (1939) *Disc 2 **Me Musical Nephews (1942) **Ancient Fistroy (1952) **Big Bad Sinbad (1952) **Shuteye Popeye (1952) **Floor Flusher (1953) **Bride and Gloom (1954) **Cookin’ with Gags (1954) **Fright to the Finish (1954) **Gopher Spinach (1954) **Greek Mirthology (1954) **Popeye’s 20th Anniversary (1954) **Private Eye Popeye (1954) **Taxi-Turvy (1954) **Assault and Flattery (1956) **A Haul in One (1956) **I Don’t Scare (1956) **Insect to Injury (1956) **Nearlyweds (1956) **Out to Punch (1956) **Parlez Vous Woo (1956) **Patriotic Popeye (1956) **Popeye for President (1956) **The Crystal Brawl (1957) **Spooky Swabs (1957) **Spree Lunch (1957) The Rin Tin Tin Collection The Rin Tin Tin Collection Volume 2 #Law Of the Wild #The Lone Defender #Fangs of the Wild #The Adventures Of Rex and Rinty #Law of the Wolf World Classics Collection *L'Eclisse (Italy) *Diary of a Chambermaid (France) *Au Hasard Balthazar (France) Anchor Bay Entertainment Collection Fox Collection Mill Creek Entertainment Infinite Collection Nightmare Worlds - 50 Movie Pack Sci-Fi Invasion - 50 Movie Pack Echo Bridge Home Entertainment 5-Movie Termination Collection *Cyber Vengenace *Running Delilah *Shadowchaser *Star Knight *Storm Trooper Six Shooters Classics Six Shooters Classics Collection 1 Six Shooters Classics Collection 2 Six Shooters Classics 20-Mega Pack MAN FROM LARAMIE, THE (SIX SHOOTER CL... $9.99 $14.99 STRANGER WORE A GUN, THE (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) STRANGER WORE A GUN, THE (SIX SHOOTER... $9.99 $14.99 GUN FURY (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) (RELEASING NOVEMBER 7) GUN FURY (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) $9.99 $14.99 HANGMAN'S KNOT (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) HANGMAN'S KNOT (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) $9.99 $14.99 QUICK GUN, THE (SIX SHOOTER CLASSIC) QUICK GUN, THE (SIX SHOOTER CLASSIC) $9.99 $14.99 JUBAL (SIX SHOOTER COLLECTION) JUBAL (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) $9.99 $19.99 ARIZONA RAIDERS (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) ARIZONA RAIDERS (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) $14.99 $19.99 40 GUNS TO APACHE PASS (SIX SHOOTER COLLECTION) 40 GUNS TO APACHE PASS (SIX SHOOTER C... $9.99 $14.99 RIN TIN TIN COLLECTION VOLUME 2, THE RIN TIN TIN COLLECTION VOLUME 2, THE $20.00 $39.99 WALK THE PROUD LAND (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) WALK THE PROUD LAND (SIX SHOOTER CLAS... $9.99 $14.99 DUEL AT SILVER CREEK, THE (SIX SHOOTER COLLECTION) DUEL AT SILVER CREEK, THE (SIX SHOOTE... $9.99 $14.99 PROFESSIONALS, THE (1966) (SIX SHOOTER COLLECTION) PROFESSIONALS, THE (1966) (SIX SHOOTE... $9.99 $14.99 SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS WESTERN COLLECTION VOL 3 SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS WESTERN COLLECTI... $25.00 $39.99 GUNSMOKE (SIX SHOOTER COLLECTION) GUNSMOKE (SIX SHOOTER COLLECTION) $9.99 $14.99 DRUMS ACROSS THE RIVER (SIX SHOOTER COLLECTION) DRUMS ACROSS THE RIVER (SIX SHOOTER C... $9.99 $14.99 MAN FROM COLORADO, THE (SIX SHOOTER COLLECTION) MAN FROM COLORADO, THE (SIX SHOOTER C... $9.99 $14.99 TRAIL OF THE LONESOME PINE (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) TRAIL OF THE LONESOME PINE (SIX SHOOT... $5.00 $14.99 LAWLESS STREET, A (SIX SHOOTER COLLECTION) LAWLESS STREET, A (SIX SHOOTER COLLEC... $9.99 $14.99 POSSE FROM HELL POSSE FROM HELL TALL T, THE (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) $10.00 $14.99 BUCHANAN RIDES ALONE (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) BUCHANAN RIDES ALONE (SIX SHOOTER CLA... $9.99 $14.99 ONCE UPON A TEXAS TRAIN (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) ONCE UPON A TEXAS TRAIN (SIX SHOOTER ... $5.00 $14.99 DECISION AT SUNDOWN (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) DECISION AT SUNDOWN (SIX SHOOTER CLAS... $10.00 $14.99 RIDE LONESOME RIDE LONESOME $10.00 $14.99 COMANCHE STATION COMANCHE STATION $10.00 $14.99 YELLOW SKY (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) YELLOW SKY (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) $9.99 $14.99 TERROR IN A TEXAS TOWN (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) TERROR IN A TEXAS TOWN (SIX SHOOTER C... $10.00 $14.99 POSSE (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) POSSE (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) $9.99 $14.99 ONE FOOT IN HELL (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) ONE FOOT IN HELL (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) $5.00 $14.99 STAR IN THE DUST (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) STAR IN THE DUST (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) $10.00 $14.99 SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS - SHERIFF OF FRACTURED JAW SHERIFF OF FRACTURED JAW (SIX SHOOTER... $5.00 $14.99 SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS - QUIGLEY DOWN UNDER (1990) QUIGLEY DOWN UNDER (1990) (SIX SHOOTE... $5.00 $14.99 TUMBLEWEED TUMBLEWEED $10.00 $14.99 BUTCH AND SUNDANCE: THE EARLY DAYS (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) BUTCH AND SUNDANCE: THE EARLY DAYS (S... $5.00 $14.99 COLUMN SOUTH COLUMN SOUTH $10.00 $14.99 BULLET FOR A BADMAN BULLET FOR A BADMAN $10.00 $14.99 TALL MEN, THE (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) TALL MEN, THE (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) $4.99 $14.99 SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS - FORTY GUNS FORTY GUNS (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) $5.00 $14.99 BROKEN LANCE (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) BROKEN LANCE (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) $5.00 $14.99 BROKEN ARROW (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) BROKEN ARROW (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) $9.99 $14.99 BACKLASH (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) BACKLASH (SIX SHOOTER CLASSICS) $10.00 $14.99 GUNSMOKE MOVIE COLLECTION GUNSMOKE MOVIE COLLECTION Category:DVDs Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Incomplete pages